What do you say to taking chances?
by marblemuncher
Summary: Kelly takes a risk that affects the rest of her life.


**The Terror of it all**

**I'm Kelly Kelly, the Diva of WWE. Guys love me, but here's the catch, I don't like guys. I mean, I do, but I'm sick of them giving me shitty reputations. Whore, slut, skank, penis pocket, tramp, loose woman, tart and the list just never ends. There's this one guy I've been crushing on through the entire journey. Genuine, nice, cute, friendly: All traits of an amazing guy, THE guy. This time, it is true love. Not a joke. His name is Christian.**

**I love his perfectly gelled hair and his amazing body. Now, I only need to get Denise out of the picture. It'll be pretty hard, since they're married, but I'm pretty sure my charm will gain his conscience. I was planning on talking to him at tonight's show. That's exactly what I will do.**

**With Yoshi Titsu (LOL) getting in the way, it won't be easy. He HARDCORE loves me. He buys every picture of me and hangs it up in his bus.**

**Monday (Filming time)**

**I walked up to Christian back stage. "Hey Kel." He said in his sexy voice. "Hey." I said back.**

**"Are those fake? I couldn't help noticing those big melons of yours looking me in the eye. Shit, I eat watermelon every day that are those big. They're delicious."**

**"Excuse me?" I asked. This was creepy, but cute.**

**"The watermelons you are holding under your arms."**

**"Oh yeah, I'm just working on my strength before the show." I said.**

**"Your other melons are nice too, ha ha. I have a wife, but yours are close behind. Are THOSE real?"**

**"Yup! 100%."**

**"Nice. May I touch?"**

**"Tomorrow when we meet at the Mexican Bistro."**

**"Don't tell Denise, but we may go further."**

**"I don't know. I gotta go, my match is starting, but I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"See ya. I'll tell Denise I have a meeting tomorrow." He said with a wink.**

**"Bye."**

**Tears filled my eyes, I didn't want to do that, but if it's with him I don't mind. I'll toughen up and maybe he will pick me after this shit is done. I feel bad for Denise; I might end up backing out of this. Tonight, I had a lot of thinking to do.**

**Mexican Bistro**

**"Hey Kel. Can I touch?"**

**"We just got here, let's sit down and maybe we'll sneak to the kitchen and have some fun in there."**

**After ordering, we tip toed to the kitchen after leaving a few twenties on the counter.**

**"There's nobody in here right now, so whaddya want to do?"**

**"I want to do what you want to do, but I don't want to hurt Denise."**

**"Neither do I, but we both want each other. Right, Kel?"**

**"Ugh. Yes. Yes we do. But the thing is I am already called a slut, I don't need it added on."**

**"Nobody's watching."**

**Then as paparazzi have flowed in, they began removing each other's clothes. They completely blocked out the other people. The next day, Denise found the newspaper article and divorced Jay.**

**Headlines like:**

**International whore!**

**Slut homeruns a man with two strikes?**

**Hooray for two timers- not.**

**So, Kelly broke down in tears when she found out it was posted. Eve messaged me, and I messaged back.**

**BestieeeEvey: Kel! WTF. How did this happen?**

**KelKel22: It wasn't supposed to be all over the news!**

**BestieeeEvey: He has a wifeee.**

**KelKel22: I know. He said we would end up together one he and Denise separated.**

***3 PERSON CHAT HAS STARTED***

**BestieeeEvey: Wtf. Hello?**

**Christian_1: Hey ladies. Kel, I hope you know I love you and through all the drama we will get through it together and will be there all along for eachother. Do you agree?**

**KelKel22: I dunno. Idk right now. I have more rumors going on about me even though it is real love this time. Right Christian?**

**Christian_1: Uh.**

**KelKel22: Don't tell me you were using me for sex.**

**Christian_1: Kudos to honesty lol. But babe I wanted to get into your pants, not your heart.**

**KelKel22: Wtf! I loved you. You loved me, so I thought. And to top it off all you wanted was sex. What the hell, bro! I feel so used right now.**

**BestieeeEvey: O.o**

**Christian_1: LOL. Well I have now had a sexual relationship with every diva and knockout in the wrestling career. This was fun Kelly. Bye.**

**To this day, Kelly only dates guys she truly loves. She hasn't had sex since that particular relationship with Christian. She has to be in a committed relationship with a man before going to that step. She does believe true love exists, but you must know to be careful with your lover and wait until a commitment for sex. Kelly ended up pregnant, Christian not being a supportive father. Watch out for risks.**

**Karma fell on Christian and he died. Kelly thanked her.**


End file.
